Yugioh: Evolution
by DarksGirl1989
Summary: Yami has to join Battle City to find out about the secrets of his past, not without some help.
1. Chapter 1

(Egypt: 5000 Years Ago)

The Pharaoh of Egypt had a son, a handsome young boy. His violet eyes told his father that he was ready to become the Pharaoh when the time came. There was one test his son had yet to pass, every Pharaoh of the past and even him had a Spirit Guide. His son had to obtain his before he could become the King, ever since the boy was 10 he had went out every night to find it. For 5 years he came back every night he came back alone. This worried the Pharaoh, without a Spirit Guide for his son, his family would have to leave the Kindom.

The Spirit Guides lived in Egypt and were only for Royalty. There were different ones and depending on which chose them, determined your future. Some ment sucess and others ment misfortune. The only person who knew the spirits were the wielder of the Millenium Necklace. The Necklace not only told the future, but identified the Spirits as well. All Spirit Guides could speak through thoughts, the Necklace was the only Item that decifer those thoughts.

His worries came to an end one full moon night. His son came to him after only a few hours of looking and had a small brown fox-like creature by his. It respectfully bowed to the King.

"Father, what does my Spirit Guide say," The young boy asked.

The Pharaoh called for his fortune teller to answer his son.

"My Pharoah, the Spirit you see is an Eevee. This Spirit represents the evolution of our people, depending on what we are exposed to defines who we are. Eevee can change through this as well. This says alot about your son, I see nothing but sucess in his rule as the next Pharaoh. More will be explained when Eevee changes."

A simple nod came from the Pharaoh, he signaled for his son's escort and told him to make a bed for Eevee and get them both to bed.

"You both will have a big day tomorrow so get your rest you two," The Pharaoh added.

The duo walked with the escort to the son's room without much to say.

When the entered the room Eevee quickly took the boy's bed and the boy began to pat her head.

"I'm sorry young master, but Eevee must stay in the corner where I have made her a place to sleep."

Dissapointed, the young king picked up Eevee and gave it a hug before placing it on a pillow. Eevee laid down only for a few minutes before she got up and got back upon the boy's bed and curled up next to his back. The young boy, who would take the throne someday turned over and held his Spirit Guide close to his chest and whispered in her ear,

"I'll will always be there for you, just like you will always be there for me."

Although he was deaf to it at the time, the little Eevee who had found her master spoke to him using thought-speak,

"Master, I will be the most faithful of your followers, for I will follow you through this world and the next."

-Domino City Museum, days before Battle City-

In a closed off section of the Museum Yami and Tea were told my Ishizu that the Tourniment that Kiaba was going to start was just the begining for the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami understood and was about to leave before Ishizu stopped them.

"My Pharaoh, I have one thing to give to you. You must promise to take this with you wherever you go from now on," Ishizu said.

She pulled out a gold and ivry ball with a rope, making a necklace.

"What is it," Yami asked.

"That I cannot say, it is for you to discover on your own," She responded.

He took the necklace and placed it around his neck. As Yami and Tea walked out of the Museum he heard a female voice calling out to him.

"Do you hear that Tea," Yami asked.

"Hear what," Tea questioned.

Yami looked down, "Nothing." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1: Concerns

After the meeting with Ishizu, Yami walked Tea' home then went back to Yugi's house. He took off the necklace he was given and began to examine it, what was so important about this ball that he needed it to help him with Battle City. Yami and Yugi agreed that it had nothing to do with dueling, the game had changed since the original game was played.

"Maybe it's protection," thought Yugi, "Do you sense anything comming from it Pharaoh?"

The Pharoah concentrated but still sensed nothing. Yami shook his head and they thought some more. Yami told Yugi that they should concentrate on Battle City and not this "charm" for the time being. He knew that they had to be on their best game if he was to win Battle City and collect the Egyptian God Cards and fufill Yami's destiny. Yugi agreed and got ready to go to bed. As Yugi always did he told the Pharaoh good night and headed off to bed. Yami stayed up, inside the puzzle he was listening, trying to hear that voice from before.

He stood in the middle of the main chamber inside the puzzle and waited to see if that voice would call out to him like it did in front of the museum.

"Was I just hearing things," Yami thought.

he was just about to give up intil he saw a shadow dart from some stairs off to his right side. He turns quickly but not quick enough, whatever it was dissapeared. Yami wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that it would make itself known at a later time. He decided to get some rest before the night was up.

Day: 1: Battle City

Yami won his first duel of Battle City, the evil Ishizu spoke of was behind the man he faced. The man identified himself as Mailk. Yami and Yugi knew who they would have to defeat in order to fufill Yami's destiny. While Malik continued to talk about what will happen after he defeats him in a duel the "charm" moved once and that was all. When they got home the charm was the topic once again.

"It moved, but why," Asked Yugi

"Maybe there is something inside it," Replied Yami.

Worried, Yugi commented, "If that's true, I just hope it's on our side."

Yami nodded, and left Yugi to let him get some rest before tomorrow. Inside the Puzzle, Yami couldn't stop thinking about what could be inside that ball that he needed. He began to blame himself for not knowing more about his past. He quickly turned around and looked around, he thought he saw that shadow again. Angered he yelled,

"Come out, I don't know who or what you are... but I will fight you here and now!"

"Not yet my Pharaoh, I will come to you when the tme is right," A female voice responded.

Yami reconized the voice, it was the voice from the museum.

"Who are you, tell me your name," Called out.

"I cannot say my name or show myself yet, just know that I am a friend," the voice explained.

Yami paused, he wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. He would find out in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Time Skip)

Being challenged by a akward mime was one thing, but now finding out that he works for Mailk was just crazy. Throughout this whole duel Yami and been running into the same liquid brick wall strategy over and over. Yugi and Yami continued to try to come up with a way to win but it wasn't working.

"Now I use Nightmare Steel Cage," Exclaimed Strings the mime.

Just as it was said a cage captured Yami and he woud be stuck there for two turns. The mime laughed as he saw the look the the Pharaoh's eyes. When he was done he ended his turn and when Yami's turn began, his charm began to move again. Since Battle City started and he faced or came near an enemy it had seemed to move. Yet something told Yami that it was different this time.

"It's moving again, whatever it is, it wants out," Yami thought.

The Pharaoh did what he could, which wasn't much and ended his turn. The ball moved once again.

"Now, to use my ultimate beast of destruction," cried Strings.

Dark clouds appeared from nowhere and began to strike. Yami nor Yugi knew what was going on, the charm moved back and forth across Yami's chest.

"I sacfice my three monsters in order to summon the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon," Strings called out.

Out of the dark clouds appeared a larger than life sized dragon, red in color. The head had two jaws and yellow eyes that staired down the Pharaoh, the dragon gave a mighty roar.

"Oh no," said Pharaoh.

"Now Slifer, attack his defense with Lightning Strike," Commanded Strings.

The dragon threw back it's head and charged lightning within it's jaws, then unleased it on Yami's defensive monster. Yami took him arm and blocked out the harsh light the attack gave off. The charm suddenly stopped moving, and Yami noticed that something was on his Duel Disk.

Yugi appeared to Yami, he told Yami to look at his Disk, Yami uncovered his eyes and saw what Yugi saw.  
He set his eyes upon a white outline at first and then the white dissapeared and uncovered what was inside that charm thing this whole time. The first thing that caught Yami's eyes was the glowing red eyes, next was the gold markings it had that were glowing fercely, as if showing it's rage to Strings. Without notice, it jumped of Yami's Duel Disk and it opened it's mouth and formed a dark ball and launched it at Slifer. The attack went through teh hollowgram and confused the small black creature.

"Why is it attacking a hollowgram," Yugi Asked.

"It may not know it's fake, if that creature is from Egypt, it may think that the monsters are still real," Answered, Yami

"Stop," Yami called out.

Effortlessly landing on it's feet, it looked at the Pharaoh. With a blink of it's eyes stopped glowing and started widening with reconition. Taking a few steps of disbelief it realized who gave her the sudden order. Using thought-speak it responded,

"My Pharaoh, could it be...? 


	4. Chapter 4

"My Pharaoh, could it be?" The creature spoke through it thoughts.

Yami nodded at the creature with a simple smile. The small black fox-like creature looked at Yami and then jumped into his arms in joy.

"Umbreon, Umbreon," The creature called out loud.

"Umbreon," Yami repeated, very confused.

Umbreon looked into Yami's eyes and saw the honest confusion he had.

"You do not remember me, do you my Pharaoh," Umbreon thought.

Yami shook his head with a frown upon his face. Umbreon looked into Yami eyes then replied, "I am your Spirit Guide, we met by Fate a long time ago."

A shocked looked played on Yami's face, so many questions came up in his mind. Then he heard Slifer's roar and it snapped him back into reality.

"Let me win this duel, we'll catch up later," Yami commented.

The Spirit Guide sat by Yami's side and started yawning and thought,

"As you wish my Pharaoh, I will be right here if you need me."

Yami shifted his attention back to the duel at hand, he had a Egyptian God to destroy. He started his turn and drew a card, nothing. He knew that if he didn't come up with something fast he would lose here and now. He thought and thought and he was quickly losing faith, he dropped to his knees.

"Since when does the King of Games bow to his opponent," Asked Kiaba.

"Kiaba," said Yami.

"Who's Kiaba," Umbreon thought. She got up and looked at the former Champion. At first she didn't think much of him, then she sensed something that shook her very being.

"This man, Kiaba. I sense he's very strong," Commented Umbreon.

Yami used his thoughts to respond, "Seto Kiaba used to be the best Duel Monsters player, I defeated him a while ago. Despite that he is still very strong."

"I see," Responded the Spirit Guide.

"Get up Yugi, get up and win! Don't let this freak show win!" Kiaba comanded.

Umbreon turned her head to the right side, who was "Yugi?" She would have to ask later. 


End file.
